


Morning

by spiralicious



Series: Of Love and Socks [9]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: AU, Community: Avatar_500, M/M, Of Love and Socks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-18
Updated: 2012-09-18
Packaged: 2017-11-14 13:20:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/515646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiralicious/pseuds/spiralicious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The morning after.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning

**Author's Note:**

> This is an alternate version of my Youtube 'verse where Sokka and Zuko are fanboys that make cosplay skits and post them on Youtube. In this version, Zuko is also obsessed with Hakoda. Thanks for helping me out Kira and Jen. This one it part 9.
> 
> I originally wrote this for avatar_500, Prompt 27 "Sky," under the username kattrip033 at livejournal.

Zuko woke up with the light, pouring in from the window, in his eyes. He blinked until they adjusted and stared out the window, watching the sway of the leaves outside against the bright blue of the sky. He didn’t want to move. The feeling of waking up pressed against Hakoda, listening to his heartbeat, was even better then he’d expected. He was savoring this moment. Moving would ruin that.

Hakoda was musing about how sleeping with Zuko was very much like sleeping with a giant cat when he felt the boy stir. He smoothed his hand down Zuko’s back to let him know he was awake too. Zuko responded by wrapping his arms tighter around Hakoda. He tried not to chuckle.

“Did you sleep okay?” Hakoda ran his fingers through Zuko’s hair, lightly massaging his scalp. Zuko murmured in the affirmative and started kissing Hakoda’s chest. It was becoming very obvious that Zuko had no intention of ever getting out of bed. It felt nice but it was a very tiny bed for two people. Hakoda ran his hand down Zuko’s arm to his wrist brace and brought his hand up to his mouth.

“Can you take this off to shower?” He kissed Zuko’s fingers.

“Yeah.” Zuko looked up at Hakoda sleepily.

Hakoda’s other hand rubbed up and down Zuko’s back. “You want to take a shower with me and go to breakfast?” he asked, punctuating his question with a kiss to Zuko’s forehead.

Zuko liked that idea.

It did not take long for Zuko to use the shower as an opportunity to touch as much of Hakoda as possible. He’d finally gotten the man captive and he wasn’t about to let him go until he’d managed to memorize every inch of him, how his skin felt, how he tasted. Zuko wanted to know it all, even if it all couldn’t ever really be his.

Not that Hakoda was an idle bystander, letting it all happen to him. He’d already given into temptation once; there was no trying to put the cat back into the bag.

Zuko was a bit frustrated that he actually needed help getting his brace back on and getting dressed. The process was difficult under the best of circumstances and his wrist was throbbing from overuse and being out of the brace too long. Hakoda did not seem to mind though and Zuko could think of worse things to be happening to him than the sexy older man’s attentions.

When they finally made their way to the car to go to breakfast, Zuko noticed the sky was beginning to darken.


End file.
